


The Next Big Scoop

by Bird_Of_Scarlet



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: 70s AU, Gen, Journalism, Safiya the Investigative Reporter, killer clowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 13:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bird_Of_Scarlet/pseuds/Bird_Of_Scarlet
Summary: THE CLOWNS HERE KILLThe Killer-Clown Clan strikes again, much to no one's surprise. Four major players of the clan shown here, be warned.-A prologue for something I'm working on.An Escape the Night AU.





	The Next Big Scoop

After all the time she'd waited, for something other than the weather or the minor news, after years of writing up all the mundane columns while her colleges were constantly getting cases. This was it.

This was front page news.

This was her big scoop.

Now, murderous clowns were nothing to rave about, but it seemed like an interesting topic. She had to admit, she never did like clowns in the slightest, but this was too good an opportunity to miss, so she'd made sure to double lock the office door before starting her search through the archives.

She'd spent the past two hours narrowing down her search, combing through years worth of papers in an attempt to find any news of this Clan to go off. From what was archived she managed to go back at least a decade, then, with her stack completed she got to work.

It seemed as if there were dozens of papers from around the states, all reporting this group as front page news. The attacks seemed to have originated through a travelling circus in the twenties, though died down after most of the troupe were sentenced to death. Any carnival related deaths between then and a decade ago were few and far between, a dozen or so deaths in the fifty year gap that happened at carnivals but they weren't really linked to anything. Things hit a spike around the 1968 Halloween mark, as a group of so called "Killer Clowns" emerged, murdering groups of people at carnivals and circus shows before disappearing completely, as if they turned to dust, before committing another attack in a location sometimes across the states. Their faces were all over the papers, yet still no one could catch them. Safiya guessed it was the heavy, nearly mask-like makeup that covered their faces, though part of her still believed that she would recognise a murderer, with our without a face slathered in white paint.

She made it to the final paper, an attack that happened only a couple weeks back, just one state over. Just reading about it sent a chill down her spine, before she set the article back on the pile and carried them back to the archive room.

She came out a few minutes later, still surprised she hadn't acquired any paper cuts, before she saw a brightly-coloured flier pinned to the corkboard beside the front door.

_Come one come all!_

_The Everlock Carnival comes to town!_

_Friday the 13th_

_Come Celebrate Everlock's Life-Blood,_

_Returning by Popular Demand!_

She paused, looking back at her typewriter. If anything she could at least use this opportunity to send out a warning for the carnival goers, even if the event was properly taken care of. She was at the office anyway, so what harm could it do?

She sat down at her desk and began tapping up the next day's front-page news.

-

_Everlock Gazette._

_Vol. 386 No. 666_

_Friday, October 13th._

_Safiya Nygaard._

-

**_THE CLOWNS HERE KILL_ **

_The Killer-Clown Clan strikes again, much to no one's surprise. Four major players of the clan shown here, be warned._

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've had an idea for a Season 3 70s AU (Highkey inspired by the 20s AU in "A Little Party Never Killed Nobody" by mintpearlvoice, I freaking love that story to death I swear go check it out it's hella cool).
> 
> ANYWAY I have a chunk of the first chapter and bits for other chapters already written, though I'll need to fully flesh out the first chapter and write a bit more to at least bring me up to speed with what I've already put down (I've written chunks that are missing bits between oh heck). I was in the car for like 3 hours today and my mind wandered back to it, so while I'm brainstorming ideas for tomorrow's chapter of The One Life you can't Live, I thought I'd finish this draft off.
> 
> This story will come out AFTER I finish TOLycL, but this is just a heads up because I really wanted to post this for some odd reason XD
> 
> Also though this is written in through Saf the main story will likely be from Matt's POV, though Safiya and Ro are the two other 'main' main characters (Because I love them too much, I saw an idea and I flung myself at it) and the rest of the cast will feature too because I love this season and honestly I've just yeeted myself at this concept.
> 
> (I say this all the time in my other story but feel free to comment. :D)


End file.
